


TSM celebration night

by Plum182



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum182/pseuds/Plum182
Summary: TSM members and parth celebrates after winning NALCS 2017 Summer





	TSM celebration night

TSM celebrating winning 2017 NALCS

The crowd shouting TSM TSM TSM TSM as members of TSM finishes nexus of IMT in a september evening. TSM members took their headphones off and hug each other as they realize they did it again. Although they are already guarenteed for worlds winning the summer cup after their hard work whole year was amazing experience for them.Vincent and Peng looks at each others face while hugging each other they can't wait until they have private time, while parth side eyes kevin and dennis notices that.

after reginald making his speech,doing mvp interview,meeting and taking pictures for fans tsm was back to their gaming house. Parth had good plans for celebration and members of tsm is going to experience it soon.Reginald went outside with Lena and other TSM staff members were sent to their home its only parth and 6 members of tsm now. He bought snacks and alcohol and took members to their vod review room where they have long couches and big ass tv to watch their vods. he put a movie and made everyone sit down and the part begans

"Im proud of every of you guys" parth said "with this win we are one closer step to winning worlds" 

which made kevin laugh at him "winning worlds? shouldn't we focus on making out of groups first?" with a smirk face

"you are not thinking big kevin, if you dont believe you will be the best you will never be the best" which made sense so kevin backed.

"anyway lets celebrate this night! everyone get a drink and lets watch a movie" 

Vincent went kitchen to get cup Peng followed him and hugged him from behind when there was nobody around them he took his hands underneath of vincents shirt and pinched his nipples and whispered to his ears "i can't wait for tonight" then he licked his left cheek which made vincent push him off. "calm down someone might find us like this" he intended to keep their relationship secret and didnt want anyone to find out. Peng took his hands of as he trailed down Vincent's abs and made soft sigh and understood the situation. He helped Vincent put those cups and plates to tray and they went back to vod review room. 

"Our biodaddy carried us well" Dennis said "%100 KP? and they thought you were B tier support with small champion pool" and everyone chuckled, TSM members tend to get underestimated a lot by other people but today they showed everyone what they are capeble of. and with that everyone started to drink and eat snacks parth bought. this was their happiest evening for a long time and they will take their time to celebrate it.

Everyone was drinking making jokes and talks about life while watching movie, but as the time went on sexual tension of everyone went higher and higher.Parth had good plans though as players started to get drunk while watching a movie.He was side-eyeing Kevin whole time and Kevin was aware of it, he put his hand of thighs of kevin.Kevin and parth looked at each other while everyone else was focusing to movie kevin whispered "are you hard?" parth put kevins hand to his cock to make him feel his hardness, kevin feels his erection going hard while imagining their last time with parth they had sex in kitchen that everyone on the team uses, to tease parth kevin silently unzips parths pant and grabs his cock. parth takes this as challenge as he puts hit hand back of kevins hair and pushes him to his cock. they forgot about everyone else in the room at this point being drunk and horny kevin completely takes parths cock out of his boxers and takes into his mouth. He started licking more and more until his nose met black pubes of parth and he sucked parth very hard as his cock hit back of his throat. which made parth make loudest moan ever and everyone suddenly notices what they were doing. 

Peng couldnt care anymore after seeing their toplaner shamelessly sucking parth he started to kiss Vincent in the couch and get on top of him , he rips apart vincent's shirt and looks at him and admires how beautiful he is. Then he takes right nipple for vincent into his mouth and sucks it, feeling the pleasure vincent arches his head back and makes small moans, he puts his hand in back of peng to push him more to his nipple. Peng then decides to give other nipple attention too and pinches it with his fingers, feeling the intense pleasure vincent cant take anymore as he whips out his cock out of his pants and starts to masturbating peng then pulls vincent to his lap and they start kissing again they devour each others mouth as they undress each other and start to jerk each others cock e

Dennis knew kevin fucked with parth so it wasnt a surprise to him seeing his friend sucking cock of parth like a slut. but he decided to join kevin and help him, he got of rid of his own tsm jersey then started to to take parths shirt off him, then he started to kiss parth he looked at his eyes and realized parth was greedy for more. so he lowered and sucked his nipples then trailed down to his abs as he licked more then finally his cock. he pushed kevin off as they started to suck panths cocky together. with a signal of kevin their tongues meet over the cock of parth then they took turns to suck his cock.parth felt like he was on a dream "suck my balls kevin" he ordered as he put his hand back of dennis' head and made him deepthroat his cock and facefuck him but this was too much for parth as he pulled hairs of dennis and kevin with his hands and told them he was coming so they both put their faces in front of his cock and started to give him handjob furiously. parth moaned as his cum covered faces of dennis and kevin. they thought it was very hot so they decided to lick each others face for semen of parth.

 

with all of this happening soren felt their new member rasmus was getting left off so he went to his couch and noticed his bulge. "are you enjoying our team bonding rasmus?" said soren, rasmus smiled "i do but i wish you guys would bond with me too" soren thought it was his job to welcome the new member so went ahead and grabbed rasmus' dick "we can bond here right now what do you say?" rasmus pushed soren to the couch and started to kiss him passionately. soren was surprised how eager their new member was and he went ahead and got rid of his pants and mirrored what dennis was doing to parth right now, soren never sucked a cock before so he started it very slowly. rasmus sat on sorens lap while letting him devour his cock slowly and rasmus decided to put his hands to sorens hair, Soren messaged underneath of rasmus' dick with his tongue, rasmus thought the pleasure was insane as he started to slowly push sorens head to his cock, soren went fast and faster until he felt he completely took cock of rasmus and he pulled out and choked. this was too much for him he started to take rasmus' cock again this time rasmus' went slower with his thrusts and soren started to message his balls with his empty hands.Rasmus was getting close and he pulled out of soren and told him his soren, ignoring what rasmus said soren took his cock back to his mouth and started to suck his cock even faster until he felt hot liquid is dripping down on his throat, he didnt pulled back until rasmus finished it. he didnt want any of it get out, then rasmus pulled his cock back as semen and salive made a connection between his cock and sorens lips

Peng was jealous everyone else started party before him and Vincent so he also undressed him and Vincent. then he pushed glasses,plates and snacks off the table in front of everyone and went to his bedroom to get a lube.He poured the lube into his fingers, "Get to the table Vincent i want everyone to see how slut you are" Vincent couldnt deny it as he did it. Peng pushed one finger to vincent and vincent was already going crazy soon it was 2 and vincent couldnt resist anymore "Peng please fuck me hard" which made Peng smile he loved how slutty his Biodaddy is, Peng pushed his cock slowly until he completely filled Vincents hole and started fuck him in doggy style. Vincent felt like he was in clouds he loved this feeling peng completely balls deep inside his ass, Peng started to lick Vincents neck from behind and put his hands to pinch his nipples again.Which made Vincent touch himself and moan loudly and peng thrusted into his ass harder and harder.

"i know about what you guys were doing" dennis said to parth and kevin as their faces are now clean. "wanna share him up?" parth offered and dennis accepted it gladly. Kevin didnt understand what they meant by that but soon he realized they both wanted to fuck him. parth took lube from the ground Peng and Vincent must have pushed it off while they were fucking on table. He got rid of his clothes and Kevins then proceed to pull kevin to his lap and lubed his cock up then made him sit on his cock. Kevin loved this feeling his coaches big and thick cock inside of his hole but that was short lives as he realized parth added finger to his hole along with his cock. "relax kevin we'll get this through slowly" kevin yelped in pain as parth added another and they waited until his hole was scretched enough then parth took his fingers of, this time dennis with his lubed cock entered kevin from behind while he was on parths lap. this was too much kevin was yelping on pain as they were both fully sheated inside his hole. 

"Im close" Peng whispered to Vincents ear "cum over my face please" which made peng smirk he was still same slutty vincent after all of their times together, he then flipped vincent and sat on his chest as he looked at vincents slutty eyes and shout he was coming and poured all of his semen over his face. it dripped from his noses and eyes to his cheek and hair. Peng then gave handjob to Vincent to make him cum all over his own abs and they went shower too. 

Kevin couldnt believe it he was getting fucked by his coach and jungler on a couch his hole felt both of their dick and they were both on fire. Parth had one hand on kevins cock while he started to lick kevins face with his tongue meanwhile dennis was pumping his thick cock from behind and rubbing kevins nipples furiously as he started to lick kevins neck. it was too much for kevin as he cummed all over parths abs and clenched his hole. which made parth and dennis come to his hole at the same time, kevin felt like his hole was exploding with semen as they both took off their cocks of his hole huge dump of semen leaked from his hole. 

Kevin then realized soren was still hard and get off the lap of parth and semen was still leaking out of hole and asked if soren wanted to fix that, soren said "i always wanted to put my cock between your nipples". then he laid down kevin and sat on his abs as he started to rub his cock between nipples of kevin. it felt really good that after few thrusts he came all over kevins abs and nipples

everyone else joined to shower and cleaned up the room that was best thing they had on their whole life and they hoped more nights like this will occur in future


End file.
